Caisys Emberlight
Biography Caisys has long been a student of many disciplines. Her father is a scholar, her mother a smith, and she has taken to studies under both of them in nearly equal measure, though she shows more natural talent at the forge than in the archives. Even so, she has spent much of her life eagerly absorbing the knowledge within her family's vast collection of tomes, scrolls, and other such literary works, and has found a particular passion for the lore surrounding ancient artifacts of legend. Such legends have long fueled her desire to create, in hopes that some day a work of her own will be elevated to the level of myth, and this passion for creation in turn drives her to learn, to seek out new forging techniques, to learn about beasts and plants and all manner of material, all in hopes that such knowledge can contribute to her craft. Some might call her obsessed, and she would do little to refute such an accusation. It is her passion that has driven Caisys from her secluded bubble in Cloud City and into the world at large. She has learned a great deal from tomes and from simple daily tasks at the forge, but she knows that to progress any further, she must temper that knowledge with experience, and stray from the safety of her home to learn about the world in person. And Rook, the bustling melting pot that it is, seems just the place to start. Appearance With burnt amber eyes, agonizingly pale skin, and a searingly intense gaze, Caisys is every bit a portrait of the Emberkin, an image that she goes to great lengths to project. She and her kind are the descendants of fallen angels, redemption seekers torn between the virtues of philanthropy, and the infernal calling of their ancestors' damnation. It is this nature that turns every aspect of their lives into a balancing act, and Caisys is no exception. In the presence of others, she has an image to maintain. Her clothes are warm and inviting, crafted from finely stitched fabrics of red and orange and gold which frame and embellish her porcelain flesh, all of which is kept immaculate to the best of her ability. Her long hair is kept neatly contained in a bun, a pony tail, or any number of braids, though even this confinement hardly seems to keep it from swaying like a flickering flame in the wind. Her eyes burn with pure, brilliant passion, but her face holds a calm, serene expression, her lips sealed into a tight smile, as though to contain a fire within. Of course, this only holds true in polite company. In truth, the Caisys unfettered by expectation or policy is a far more wild creature. Her zeal turns to obsession, the illusion of purity is cast aside in favor of calloused, scared hands and crude, soot-stained work outfits, and her untamed hair is wont to whip and twist wildly at the slightest breeze. The well-polished mask of the prodigal student is cast into the forge, and her true passion billows from within to shape grand works from the crude materials of the world. Knowledge is power, and she possesses a great deal, but power is useless without the skill or experience to wield it. And power without purpose is unfathomably boring. Sessions Downtime Activities/Purchases 6/12/15 - Purchase MWK Artisan's Tools (Armorsmithing) - 55gp 6/12/15 - 6/13/15 - Craft Mithril Chain Shirt - 550gp, Craft (Armorsmithing): 25 Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information '''Favored Class: Alchemist''' '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial):''' Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, Auran Inventory Other Posessions: Traveler's Outfit, Reinforced Scarf, Eye Glasses Gold: 15 Total Weight: MWK Backpack: 20lbs (with Backpack), Belt Pouch: .5lbs 29.5lbs w/o Backpack, 49.5lbs w/ Backpack Spells Companions=